my bestfriends birthday
by ggirl72
Summary: Sara and Catherine get into an argument resulting in Gil's birthday being the worst one yet.Gil gets a call from the emergency after catherine disppears. CG. i don't hate sara, just so you all know.
1. 1

Title: Just between you and me

Pairing: hell yes.. Catherine and Gil

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, but you know we have been through this before LOL

The five CSI's sat in Catherine's living room waiting for Gil to arrive. Noticing there was a lot of tension between Sara and Catherine, Nick decide to break the silence with a little small talk.

Gil hates when we make a big deal about his birthday, I bet you he is going to blow us off." Nick looked over at Sara who was now staring back at him. " No he won't' was all she said and turned back.

"Well, Catherine shifted on the couch to get comfortable, maybe the it was the name of the bar that scared him away, Brain Freeze what's that anyway it was not exactly appealing to him. But-" Catherine paused when she noticed she was getting a dirty look from Sara. "But then again I have seen Gil on the dance floor and he is pretty good at pool, so maybe he will have a good time." Catherine looked back at Sara and gave her dirty look right back. Sara turned away quickly when she saw the Denali pull into the driveway. " He's here" she perked up and ran to the front door to meet him.

"Gil we have been waiting for you for over an hour we were starting to lose hope" she smiled at him seductively. " Yeah well" Gil paused he looked past Sara toward Catherine "Cath, convinced me." He smiled to himself when he saw her sitting on the couch. He quickly walked past Sara and into the living room and sat down by Catherine, "Hey it's about time you showed up" Catherine laughed at him "Wow Gil, I like the outfit, you look good." She stood up and walked to her bedroom. "I just have to grab my purse and I will be out. You guys figure out who is driving." Catherine walked toward her bedroom, turning her head around to watch the look on Gil's face; he smiled back at her when he saw her smiling at him.

Sara who was still standing by the front door had an obvious look of anger written across her face.

As the guys sat in the living room they decide who would drive with whom.

"Well it is my birthday so maybe I will decide, I will take the guys with me and Sara" he looked over at her as she came into the room, "You and Cath could drive together." he smiled and got up for the door " We will meet you there in fifteen" with that Gil walked out the door and the group of men followed.

Leaving Sara dumfounded at the door.

Catherine came out of her bedroom to find she was all alone with Sara.

"Okay, I knew you were grumpy but did you have to drive the guys away." Catherine snarled

"You're funny Cath, the guys decided that they would drive together and that the girls should drive together. If you don't like it don't go." Catherine made a face, " I am a little curious to know what your problem is, you have been a snotty, stuck up bitch the past few days and frankly I am getting a little tired of your game."

Sara stopped in her tracks and turned around. " You want to know what my problem is, let me see, you know that I have a thing for Grissom and you insist on flinging yourself at him everytime you find out I am going to make a move" Sara took and breath and continued "you think because you had a rough life that everybody owes you something, well news flash you are not a victim, you are not the only person in the world to be faced with a problem. I want you to back off, Gil maybe your best friend but he is going to be with me, okay he doesn't want you" Sara smirked as she turned " Why would he?" She whispered to herself thinking Catherine didn't hear.

Catherine yelled back at her " What was that last comment?" Sara turned around and pretended not to now what she was talking about. " What comment?"

Catherine dropped her purse in the doorway as Sara walked back toward her. "The one you were to afraid to say to my face." Catherine put her hands on her hips. " Why would he? I believe it was"

Sara shook her head. "That's right Cath, why would he?" She smirked at Catherine as she stood in her face. "Grissom knows all about the things you did when you were a dancer, the drugs, the sex, the sex for money, he may be your best friend but he knows what a sleazy, trashy whore you used to be and what a tramp you still are. He's only your friend because you are good at what you do; he wanted to drop you after he got you a job. I think its is a shame what people will do to get jobs nowadays most people have to go through the interview process and all those things that have to do with being hired, but you.. You lucked out. You must be real good on your knees." Sara turned and walked away " You coming or not" she got in her Tahoe.

Catherine stood on her front step speechless, she knew in her heart that there was no truth in any of the things Sara had said but still she could not fight the tears. Sara sat in the Tahoe proud of her victory and began honking the horn, when she saw Catherine rush in side and slam the door shut she pulled out of the driveway and headed for the party.


	2. 2

Gil and the others had been waiting for Catherine and Sara when they decide to get a pool table and start without them.

"So Gil," Greg started the conversation "I saw how Sara flirted with you when you got to Cath's house.. What's' that all about?" Gil, smiled at Greg as he grabbed a pool cue and took his turn at breaking.

"Sara is a nice person Greg. But I only have eyes for Catherine, we have been through so much together me and Cath and there is this bond we share." Gil smiled at his successful break and the fact that he sunk three solids on his first hit. "Me and Cath are made for each other, I know it.. We will be together soon enough, trust me I am finally ready."

Sara pulled into the bar and walked inside. "Hey, guys, I see you started without me." She sat down at their table and got comfy. Gil who made a face stopped in the middle of his shot. "Ha" Greg laughed " that's a scratch my turn."

Gil walked over to the table " Is Cath still outside?" He began looking around like a little by who lost hi puppy. Sara stood up and smiled " No Gil, Cath decided that she didn't want to come. " She looked over at the guys who were now watching her " something about not being much of a party animal, or going to a club with the name Brain freeze." Sara shook her head " I am sorry Gil, but I will keep you company, don't worry it will be fun."

Gil walked back to the pool table with a look of disappointment on his face. "Why would she do that to me" Gil turned ad asked Warrick who was about too take his shot distracted he stood up and turned to Gil " Cath is your best friend, and I know that she has a really good reason to miss your birthday. Just call her find out, maybe you could talk her in to coming if it is not serious"

Gil hook his head and smiled " you're right, Warrick can I borrow your cell my is charging." Warrick handed Gil his phone and turned back to take his shot.

Gil walked past Sara and outside. Sara who was confused got up fro the table and walked over to Nick, " Where is Gil going?" Nick smiled " the guy is in love he is going to call his girlfriend." Nick smiled his sexy Texan smile and then turned to Greg " I think someone is jealous" Greg nodded his head.

Sara made a face at both of them and went out side to find Gil.


	3. 3

Gil got in his Tahoe and dialled Catherine's number. Letting it ring six times Catherine finally picked up.

"What do you want Gil?" she whispered into the phone. "Catherine what's wrong, you're crying"

Catherine did not answer. "Cath, why aren't you coming, it's my birthday.. You're my best friend, if I want to spend my birthday with anyone I would want it to be you." When here was still no reply from Catherine expect for the sobs he could hear coming from the other end of the phone he became concerned. " Do you want me to come get you?"

"Gil? What exactly have you told Sara about me?" she whispered. Gil was confused " What do you mean?"

Catherine sighed into the phone " Nothing Gil shouldn't you be at your party with Sara? It's your birthday and I want you to have fun so go. You don't want to waster your time on me, I just a tramp, why would you want anything to do with me?"

Gil cut her off " what are you talking about, Cath where is this coming from?" Catherine did not respond by saying anything.. Instead she hung up the phone.

Gil sat in his Tahoe and redialled her number. This time she did not answer. Gil was about to leave a message when he heard Sara calling his name and motioning him to come back inside. Gil was about to get out of his vehicle when Sara climbed in. "What are you dong out here by your lonesome" Sara smiled

Gil smiled back "Sara I think we need to talk" Gil paused "I don't know exactly how to say this but, I am just going to say it. I appreciate what you have done for me tonight with the bar and everything but I can't have fun with out Catherine and I know you two are not he best of friends but she is my best friend and I need her here."

Sara smiled " yeah but it ws her choice not to come so why should everyone suffer because she has an attitude problem?"

Gil shook his head and went to get out of the Tahoe when Sara leaned in and kissed him. " Gil I think I am in love with you." she smiled and waited for him to say those magic words. When he sat there saying nothing Sara made a face "this is about Catherine isn't it. I did not mean to say those things to her, but she needed to know that she is not the apple in everyone's eye." Sara looked at Gil " I am sorry I hurt her feelings and she decide to miss your birthday but she was trying to win you from me and she does not deserve you. Besides what I said was true, she will always be that ex-stripper that no one has respect for."

Gil sat in his seat stunned. " So you are the reason she is nor here, you are the reason she is mad at me." Sara put a hand on his shoulder but he pulled away. "You realize that this is the worst birthday ever? I may have lost my best friend because of a lie you told. I think you need a serious reality check Sara, I don't want to be with you."

Sara tried to talk to him " Gil I was just-" but Gil cut her off " Get out"

Sara jumped out of the vehicle and watched as Gil drove away.


	4. 4

Gil pulled up in front of Catherine house and raced to the door. "Catherine it's me please let me in" Gil rang the doorbell and knocked several times " Catherine lease Sara told me what she said and I did not tell her any of that, she was just mad so she thought she would lie about it, Catherine please I need you to let me in."

Gil waited for about ten minutes when he remember that Catherine had hidden a key out front for him when ever there was an emergency and he needed to get in the house. When he went to the find the key he noticed it had been moved.

Gil knocked a few more times and then went back to his Tahoe. Picking up his cell phone that had now charged he called Catherine again. The phone rang eight times before the answering machine picked up the call. As much as he hated leaving messages he left one anyway " Catherine it's Gil I need to talk to you and I need to see you please don't shut me out. Call me when you get this I will be at home waiting or out front or your house waiting please we really need to talk."

Gil got sat in his Tahoe for a while until he fell asleep. About two hours later he woke up to the sound of a car backing out of the driveway and Lindsey jumping out. Waving good-bye to the aunt Lindsey ran to the front door expecting it to be open. Lindsey rang the doorbell but no one answered.

Getting into a panic because her aunt had already driven away Lindsey began to cry and banged on the front door. "Mommy, please open the door, its Lindsey let me in mommy let me in."

Gil realizing that the young girl was locked out and Catherine was obviously not home jumped out of his vehicle and ran to Lindsey.

"Lindsey" he called walking up to her " Your mommy is not home, she sent me to get you" he lied

"Where is she" Lindsey looked up at him "is she okay?"

Ignoring Lindsey's questions Gil picked up her backpack and walked her to his Tahoe. "You can come back to my place until your mom comes home.

Lindsey sat in the backseat and waited for Gil to get in, as soon as he closed the door she hounded him with questions.

"Did you fight with my mommy? When you fight with her he cries and then she thinks you don't care about her or love her anymore." Gil looked in the review mirror and smiled "Are you taking me to my mom?" Lindsey paused " Isn't it your birthday today?" she waited for Gil to answer " I know it is today or soon because mommy has been talking about it all month" Lindsey paused again " Uncle Gil, you don't know where she is do you?"

Gil shook his head " NO baby I don't but she is okay she was just upset. When she get's home she will come get you and we will talk and everything will be fine. You'll see. He smiled at the young girl. The rest of the ride was ridden in silence. Neither one of them spoke. They were both afraid. _Catherine_ Gil thought, " _Would never let Lindsey be dropped off if she was not going to be home something must be wrong._

As Gil rove home the worrying only got worse. When he got into his home his suspicions were confirmed when he heard the message on his machine.


	5. 5

Lindsey and Gil arrived at his home ten minutes later. Gil walked to his answering machine and notice he had three messages on his phone.

"Hey Lindsey I picked up some new ice-cream flavours why don't you go into the kitchen and get out the bowls and I will be in there in a minute." he smiled at Lindsey when her eyes lit up.

Lindsey ran into Gil's kitchen and waited at the table with the ice cream bowls

Gil watched to make sure house was in the kitchen and pressed play on his answering machine.

"You have four new messages .. First message" their was a beep and the message began playing.

"Gil it's me I know I over reacted when you called me so I am on my way over to the bar to meet you guys, I hope I did not completely ruin your birthday. I will see you soon."

"Next message…beep"

"It' me again I tried your cell but it must be charging still, I am at the bar and Greg just left with his friends he said I missed you by like a half hour.. Gil I am so sorry, I was just upset with Sara I hope you can forgive me. Anyway I am just going to take a cab back home I will talk to you soon I hope."

"Next message…beep"

The next two messages that played sent Gil into a panic

"Gil it's me …..ah………I need your help, there were these guys outside wile I was waiting for my cab and I was…Gil, there is so much blood.. Gil I nee-" The message cut out. Gil assumed that her cell phone had died.

"Next message…beep"

"Mr. Grissom. This is Dr. Blair from LV Memorial hospital. I have a Catherine Willows here with me and he has given me this number as her family contact. Due to her condition I need someone to come down here and sign her out of the hospital. I can't allow her to do it herself. When you arrive at the hospital as for Dr. Blair and I will meet with you."

Gil's heart sank when he heard this message. He immediately picked up the phone and called Sara.

"Gil" she said with bounce in her voice surprised that he would call even if he were mad at her for what she did. " What's going on?"

"Sara.. Something's happened to Catherine and I have to o to the hospital, I need you to do me a favour and watch Lindsey, I can bring her over there if you don't want to come here but I really need this from you."

Sara agreed and told Gil she would be over soon.

Gil turned to walk toward the kitchen when he saw Lindsey standing in the room almost beside him with tears in her eyes.

"Uncle Gil" she said with a quivery voice " can I come too?"

Gil bent down and hugged the girl "I don't think that's a good I deal but I will get your mommy to call you as soon as I see her, but right now I need you to stay here and I will call Sara and she will come watch you." Gil smiled " Did you get the ice cream dishes out?"

Lindsey tried to smile "yeah.. Uncle Gil…I love you, and tell my mommy I love her" Lindsey turned and walked back to the kitchen and waited for Sara.

Sara arrived ten minutes later and Gil bolted out of the door with one quick goodbye.

Gil ran down the corridor of the hospital hallways until he came to the front desk.

"Hi I am Gil Grissom and I was to come here and ask for a Dr. Blair." The receptionist smiled at him " She is expecting you and she will be out in a moment if you would like to have a seat."

Gil shook is head " I don't want to have a seat, I just want to speak with Dr. Blair and then see Catherine." At that very moment Dr. Blair came out and introduced herself.

"Mr.Grissom? Hi I am Dr. Blair, uh before we see Catherine I thought you might want to know what's going on with her." Dr. Blair started walking down the hall and motioned Gil to follow.

"Sir, you're wife?" she continued assuming she was his wife "You're wife was attacked tonight, and she was brought in by a cab driver, she was struck on the head, I am assuming by a rock when she hit the ground but the police are investigating. Anyways she needs stitches soon, she also has these bruise and contusions on her legs and arms, which are consistent with a struggle but she won't tell us exactly what happened, she just keeps saying they hit her and pushed her and she fell. I don't ant to worry you or give you the wrong idea, because if I am wrong then I would feel stupid, but I think your wife should have a rape kit down. I just, she won't let anyone touch her and she freaks out whenever someone comes in the room. She just keeps screaming that she needs to see Gil and she needs to see Lindsey, I don't know who Lindsey is but she did calm for a moment to give me your number."

Gil and the doctor came to the exam room. "She's in there, I hope you can talk to her, she really needs those stitches and we need to check her out."

Gil thanked the doctor and walked slowly into the exam room. "Catherine?" he whispered and closed the door behind him " Catherine?" Gil took another step in the room when he saw her sitting on the floor huddled in the corner.

"Gil?" she said trying to stand up. When her legs gave out she fell back to the floor and started to cry. Gil got down on the floor with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Cath, I know you're scared but you need to let them check you out." Gil smiled trying to keep her calm.

Catherine shook her head "Gil I know. I just wanted you to be with me, I did not want to go alone that's all."

Gil helped her off the floor and she sat on the edge of the exam table.

"Cath you want to tell me what happened?"

Catherine took a deep breath. "Okay.. It all happened so fast………….."


	6. 6

Cath you want to tell me what happened?"

Catherine took a deep breath. "Okay.. It all happened so fast………….."

"I went outside to use my cell phone and call a cab to bring me home or to your house I was not sure where I wanted to go. There were these guys inside that followed me out when they realized I was alone and they were whistling at me and saying things to me. I just ignore them you know they were just having a good time right?" Gil wrapped his arm around Catherine and she pulled away " Sorry, you scared me that's all" she apologized and moved closer toward Gil.

"They came over to me and were almost in my face while I was talking to the cab company. When I hung up from them they grabbed my phone from me. When I went to get it back from the one guy he started to move closer to the side of the building where the alley way began and I really did not want to follow him, I got this weird feeling and I decided that getting into with him was not worth it and I could always report the phone stolen anyway so I was going to go back inside when one of the other guys grabbed me and pulled me backward, I fell to the ground and he started to come toward me and so I had nowhere else to go but toward the alley and screaming did not help much, since I was at a night club and with the music being so loud no one heard me"

Catherine was startled when she heard the doctor coming in the room.

"Miss Willows we really need to give you those stitches now" Catherine smiled and made herself accessible for the doctor to do his work.

"I am sorry I freaked out at you earlier I was just confused. Scared."

The doctor put a hand on Catherine's shoulder " It's okay, I am fine and the nurse is fine and we got the stitches done so don't worry about it" the doctor turned to walk out " I will be back in a few minutes to check up on you." The doctor left the room closing the door behind here.

Catherine sighed and continued her story "I tried to get up and run but he got down on the ground and out his hand over my mouth and he started laughing and he said that I should just stop fighting because all the ladies love it in the end, and that he would be doing me a favour. Then he kissed me and I spit in his face. Then the guy who took my phone grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into the alley and he threw me down and that's when I hit my head on the rock. Everything was spinning and my vision was blurry…..they didn't rape me Gil, I know that the doctor thinks they did or he did but they didn't so I don't need the rape kit, I just want to go home and go to sleep. I am so sorry that I ruined your birthday, I totally understand if you hate me now."

Gil stood up and helped her off the table "Cath I don't that you and I don't want you to think I do or that you ruined my birthday or that you deserved what happened tonight because you didn't and like I said my birthday was not ruined because look at it this way. All I really wanted to do was spend it with you and here you and I are together." He paused and smiled " I know the circumstances suck but.. I am glad that you called me."

After signing her out of the hospital he helped her into his vehicle and drove her to his house.

The ride home was silent until Catherine remembered something important. " Oh no Lindsey Gil I forget Lindsey, oh I am a terrible mother how could I forget her you have to take me home no Gil she is probably sitting on the front step scared to death an-" Gil cut her off " Relax Cath Lindsey is at my place Sara is watching her" Gil wrinkled up his face when he realized he had mentioned Sara.

"Don't worry about it Gil, she was angry and she didn't mean what she said"

Gil did not defend her " that's not the point, she had no right to bring up anything about your past and make up all those lies. Sara knows you never did anything but dance and I should not have told her bout you anyway I am sorry."

You don't have to apologize I work with her it was bound to come up sometime and I don't mind that you told her I guess I overreacted a little." Cath tried to smiled and let out a small sigh " Oh my head hurts so much"

Gil and Catherine pulled up to the house and he helped her inside and to the couch where Lindsey was watching TV still wide-awake. " MOMMY" she screamed jumping up to let her mom sit down " mommy are you okay now, I was scared that I was not going to see you but uncle Gil said you would be okay and I believed him because he would never lie to me." Lindsey smiled and sat down beside her mother. " Mommy, Sara told me that you and her had a fight and that she was really sorry." Lindsey whispered in her mother's ear as Sara entered the room.

Lindsey I think that I want some of that ice cream you want to come help me in the kitchen?"

Lindsey clearly got the message even though she was only nine years old.

Lindsey got up slowly and ran to the kitchen. Sara then took her spot on the couch.

"Cath I just wanted to say that I was way out of line and I should have never said those things to you and tonight I realized why Gil would want to be with you because he does Lindsey helped me realize how great you really are. Anyway I am so sorry about everything and I hope we can still be friends"

Catherine smiled and leaned over giving Sara a hug. "Don't worry about it" she got up off the couch and went to find Gil In the kitchen. Sara got up and followed to say good night and she left to go home.

"So um I guess I should get Lindsey home to bed, it is really late" Catherine said sneaking a spoon of Gil's ice cream. Gil shook his head " You are not going anywhere you have a mild concussion and I need to wake you every few hours. Lindsey can sleep in the guest room, you can have my room and I will sleep out here on the couch."

"No Gil I am not taking your bed, Lindsey and I can share and you can have your bed, just pretend like we are not even here." Lindsey grabbed her overnight bag she had brought back from her aunts and changed into her pyjamas and waited headed to the guest room.

Gil and Catherine tucked her in and said their goodnights and left the room. Walking toward Gil's room Catherine stopped him. "Are you sure you want the couch I don't mind?" Gil turned and shook his head " I don't mind, besides my heart is still shaken I won't do much sleeping anyway and I don't want to keep you awake because I know you are tired."

Gil walked into his room and grabbed some extra blankets and set up the couch, when he cam back in the room Catherine was already sitting on the bed in her.. Well in his pyjamas.

"Gil I found these unopened pj's in your closet so I just took the bottoms, they are a little big but they are very comfy." Catherine smiled trying to show Gil that she was not bothered by the events that happened earlier that night.

Catherine climbed in to his bed. " Wow Gil your bed is so comfortable I could get used to sleeping here." she smiled

"Okay Cath so if you need anything just call me and I will get it, and I will come check on you in about an hour." Gil walked toward the door and turned off the light.

"Good night Gil.. And thank you" Cath called before he left the room. Gil turned and smiled to himself "Good night.. And you are welcome."


	7. 7

****

Gil walked out of the room and took a spot on the couch where he had rested his blankets.

Not being able to sleep well he turned the TV on and watched the late, late news.

After he realized that the news was not very appealing he pulled out a crossword and began to fiddle with his pen. Looking over at his watch he noticed it would be a bad time to fall asleep because he had to wake Catherine soon. Putting the crossword down he flung his head backward and stared at the ceiling trying to fight the sleep that was coming over him. Soon Gil gave in and lost his battle to stay awake and he fell asleep.

Catherine tossed and turned in her sleep trying hard to fight the demons in her dreams that caused her to jolt upward and out of her sleep for the second time that night. After having yet another flashback and nightmare of the bar incident Catherine's body shot upward as she tried to catch her breath and calm her self down. After containing herself she lie back down and closed her eyes only to see the three men that had attacked her. Not wanting to close her eyes again she threw back the covers grabbed a small blanket, and while wrapping in around her now shivering body she slowly walked into the living room where Gil was sitting.

"Gil?" she whispered not wanting to wake him or Lindsey if he was sleeping. Worrying just a little when he did not answered she slowly walked u to him and realized he had fallen asleep and in a rather uncomfortably upright position. Catherine quietly laughed to her self and smiled at the man sleeping in front of her. " You're so cute" she whispered to herself and sat down beside him. After watching him sleep for a while she rested her head on his shoulder and soon she had fallen asleep too.

Half an hour later Gil woke up and noticed she was sleeping beside him. He gently picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Gil then went to the living room and gathered is blankets and returned to the bedroom where he placed the blankets on the floor and laid down beside the bed and went back to sleep.

A short while after her sleep began she was plagued with another nightmare, but this on e was different. Gil was in this one.

__

Catherine and Gil were walking out of the bar when the same three guys walked up to them. Without any word the two men grabbed Gil and started punching him. When Catherine tried to stop them the third man grabbed her and pulled her into the alleyway. After the man had dragged her there Gil and the men who were beating on him came with him and threw him down. One of the men whispered something to him and then pulled out a gun. While the other two men focused on Catherine. As she lie on the ground she turned her head to the side and heard a gun shot.

Catherine woke up crying and screaming Gil's name.


	8. 8

Gil jumped p from the floor and sat on the bed. For a moment Catherine turned on him and he had to calm her down enough to convince her of who he ws and that here was no one there that was going to hurt her. After calming her down he was able to wrap his arms around her and much to his surprise her body ws trembling uncontrollably.

"Catherine you're okay, you are safe and Lindsey is safe and you are going to be alright." Catherine sat up in the bed and pulled away from him. " It was so really and the were hurting you, and he had a gun and they were going to shoot you…it was horrible"

Gil pulled her back into his arms. " It was just a dream and they are not real you now that, you are just still shaken about what happened but you are going to be fine I promise."

"So what did you do tonight, I mean at the bar.. Was it fun?"

Gil smiled to himself " It was alright, I would have preferred it if you were there, I played some pool but when I realized you were coming I decided to find out why and then I called you and you hung up on me and then I fought with Sara when she told me what she said and then I drove over to your place and banged the door but you were not there obviously and then I sat in my vehicle and waited for you to show up but then Lindsey came and I took her back to my place and then I came to get you at the hospital and now here we are together ."

Catherine rested her head on his chest " I guess this was not exactly how you planned to spend your birthday, you know laying around with me because I was incapable of taking care of myself. God I feel so useless" she paused " and I feel terrible for putting you through this on your birthday."

"Hey. There is no one I would rather be with today or any day then you and I know that may seem strange to you but if I were you this is the way I would want my best friend to spend his birthday, besides the hospital part, I hate that they hurt you." Gil kissed her forehead. "You're my best friend and if I new my birthday was going to come to an end with you in my arms I would have skipped the whole evening and started it this way." he paused " Catherine?" he leaned forward to find she had fallen asleep.

"Good night Cath" he smiled looking down at her " happy birthday to me" he whispered.

Gil fell asleep knowing that this was going to be the beginning of some great birthdays in the years to come, because he would be with her. He knew that after tonight he would always have his best friend with him in his birthday.


End file.
